


有一個＿＿的女友是怎樣的體驗？

by ELTBear0302



Category: Co-Captains For Life, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: Co－Captains For Life - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELTBear0302/pseuds/ELTBear0302
Summary: 讓我們一起來看看，當理性與感性碰撞了，會產生多大的化學反應！
Relationships: Caity Lotz/Jes Macallan, Legends Of Tomorrow - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 【有一個直線理性思維的女友，是個怎麼樣的體驗？】

**Author's Note:**

> 這一切的一切得要從一個廣播說起...

Sara百般無聊的滑手機  
這斗大的標題倒是一瞬間就吸引她的注意力  
下意識的看了看穿著睡衣，整理房間的Ava  
看著她忙進忙出的樣子  
Sara的心被填得滿滿的，臉上掛上甜蜜的笑容  
接著點開網址  
原來這是個電台廣播的直播  
只見上頭刷刷刷的一排留言  
快到主持人A Ran眼睛根本來不及跟上這些回覆

「喔哇！看來有蠻多『受害者』的？」  
「哈哈哈，沒辦法啊！理性思維總傷人。」另一名主持人Mickey說道  
然後開始分享她自己跟理性女友相處的過程  
「記得剛在一起的時候，某年她生日的時候，想說給她個驚喜，我就提前2個月開始有意無意的透漏一些＂工作訊息＂。  
想讓她知道知道我那天可能沒辦法陪她過生日了！  
我甚至還在前一個禮拜，直接、明白地跟她表明『寶貝，我那天要上班，不能陪妳了。』實際上我就是想殺個她措手不及的，想看她來個痛哭流涕的感動！」  
還沒說到結果，就見留言處又一片哀嚎  
「哈哈哈！感覺大家都對這挺心有戚戚焉的！」  
「對！就是像大家說的！我當天還特別跟愛車如命的A Ran借車！」  
Mickey指著A Ran說  
「你還記得嗎？」  
「記得啊！還苦苦哀求我！要不是妳真的是我的好兄弟，我才不會把我老婆借妳！」  
「要不是我老婆真的很重要，然後我的車壞了，我也不會跟你借你老婆去找我老婆！」  
Mickey停頓了下，接著說  
「好！總之！我把所有要給她的驚喜都一併上車了後，一路開車直接殺到她家去。  
到她家後，還特別平復一下『等等她痛哭流涕，撲到我懷裡』的悸動，裝了裝鎮定，打電話給她。  
她原本還有點茫然，我忍不住就說『我在妳家樓下，快下來！』  
她一下來後，我就把驚喜Show出來，說『Ta－Da！驚不驚喜！意不意外！』  
你知道她回我什麼嗎？」  
「不知道！」  
A Ran一臉看好戲的樣子  
「她竟然回我『妳今天沒來，我才覺得驚訝！』  
然後…就沒了！就沒了！」  
Mickey 想起那天，難過的扶額  
聽著一旁的A Ran大笑著  
「她那天真的超～受傷的！回來的時候，直接往沙發上撲，打死不起來了！」  
「我那時候聽她的回應，我直接就說『我要回家了…明年不來幫妳過森日了！哼！』」  
Mickey裝模作樣的拭去根本乾澀的眼角  
「雖然她還是一點點勾起嘴角，稍微微笑，說『好啦，謝謝妳啦！』  
但我還是覺得很受傷！」  
「但是！妳隔年還是去幫她過生日了！」A Ran補槍  
「對！！」Mickey抱頭崩潰「我就是個沒用又沒志氣的女朋友！」  
A Ran看著又是一排快速流動的留言  
「哈哈哈，別難過啦！線上的朋友都很安慰妳啦！」  
「嗚嗚！謝謝大家！」  
Mickey吸吸鼻子，表示感動  
「好啦，時間也差不多了！今天的節目就到此為止囉！  
謝謝線上的朋友與我們共度這麼有趣的時間！  
下周同一時間，RanKey Radio」  
「Be with YOU ON the Air！Bye！」  
「Bye！」

Sara按下追蹤，接著將影片退出  
腦海裡不自覺浮現某天她在網路上看到的撩妹情話，內容大致上是  
『你知道蜜蜂生產什麼嗎？』  
正常來說，回應都應該是『蜂蜜（Honey）？』  
然後對方就可以接『是的，Babe。』之類的  
她看完後，興致沖沖的對著Ava說  
『Babe！Babe！妳知道蜜蜂生產什麼嗎？』  
滿心期待著Ava的反應  
殊不知她親愛的女朋友回應的是  
『吵死人的嗡嗡聲嗎？』  
頓時間讓她不知道該怎麼回應  
想到這裡，Sara就覺得好笑  
Ava整理房間整理到一半  
轉過身就看到床上的Sara看著手機在竊笑  
好奇地走過去

「在看什麼呢？看妳看得挺開心的，Babe。」  
「喔？」Sara將手機關掉「沒什麼！就是個有趣的廣播而已。」  
潛意識裡不想讓Ava看到，怕她多想了  
Ava偶爾還是會有點自卑自己的Clone身分  
總覺得自己跟正常人類就是差了這麼一點不同  
但在Sara的認知裡  
她是這世界上最完美的女人  
就算把世上最昂貴的事物加總、相乘  
都等同不了她的完美  
不，是根本不及她的N萬分之一  
「偷偷摸摸的…」Ava危險的瞇起眼「是不是在看奇怪的影片？」  
伸手，示意要檢查Sara的手機  
Sara忍不住地笑出聲  
「妳覺得我會需要看什麼奇怪影片嗎？」  
說完，就伸手把Ava拉往自己身上靠  
「有妳就夠了。」  
Sara將鼻子靠緊Ava的脖頸，用力的吸著她身上的味道  
令人沉醉的香味  
「妳這是把我當作什麼奇怪影片了嗎？」Ava挑挑眉  
Sara聽完，邪魅一笑  
開始輕啄、輕咬著那散發迷人香氣的脖頸  
毫不意外地引起那人的輕哼與顫慄  
Sara的手開始慢慢遊走進了Ava睡衣的下襬處  
她愛死了Ava穿裙裝睡衣的習慣  
完全符合她對睡衣「好看、性感、易推倒」的需求  
愈是順沿著那緊實的大腿而上  
就愈能聽見Ava加快的呼吸聲  
Sara邪惡的笑容也就愈發張揚  
在她耳邊輕聲說道  
「Babe，妳知道，我個人通常比較偏好那種兩人以上的＂奇怪影片＂呢…」  
「妳..還想.去哪..弄來..＂以上＂  
想..都不要..想了。」  
Ava就算被Sara撩撥到身體發熱、腦袋發昏  
卻還是不忘表示忌妒一下  
Sara愛死了她只在她面前任性的時候  
「Babe，妳一個人就足以抵掉所有＂以上＂了。」  
另一隻手隔著那絲綢睡衣撫慰著Ava的左胸  
不停的揉壓、輕撫  
感受到手掌心有個挺立愈來愈堅硬  
Sara知道Ava的慾望在逐漸上升  
但她不說，她就不給  
Sara每次都要做個『她到什麼時候才肯開口』的實驗  
換做以前，她才沒那個耐心等著對方開口  
【快、狠、準】一直都是她的床上宗旨  
但自從跟Ava在一起後  
她終於明白那種床上的「惡趣味」到底是什麼滋味了  
沒辦法  
看她要強迫自己冷靜，眼神卻熱情到灼死人的模樣  
太性感、讓人心癢了  
Sara鑽進裙裡的手終於找到目的地  
小指才悄悄探入  
就發現那私密的部位早已氾濫  
但氾濫的當事人卻還在想辦法讓自己冷靜  
「Babe，開口了，就給妳！」  
魅惑的聲音就像惡魔的低語  
挑戰著Ava的理智線

＂不行…太丟人了！＂  
Ava的神經在崩潰的邊緣

Sara知道她的理智線又在作祟  
決定給她個突破口  
淘氣的小指迅速的進入流露甜蜜蜜液的入口  
用力的壓了壓入口處那個中斷理智線的位置  
果不其然引得那人發出一聲驚呼  
「唔！」  
Ava趕緊用雙手摀住自己的嘴  
「Babe～只要妳說…」  
Sara惡魔的低語還在繼續  
只見Ava微微側過頭  
泫然欲泣的模樣  
讓Sara有一瞬間的心軟  
但她仍強定心神  
「NO～只有妳開口才行！用這種可憐眼神看我，我也愛莫能助阿，Babe。」  
Ava看著Sara挑起眉、臉上掛著的是那欠揍的撇嘴笑  
她緩了緩身體與心靈上的躁動  
開口前先輕咳了下  
裝起前時間局局長的嚴肅聲音  
「Gideon。」  
「是的，Miss Sharpe。」  
「開啟CM模式。」  
「是的，Miss Sharpe。」  
門外傳來一陣鎖門的機械音  
房內，突然亮起Waverider特有的監獄亮光，包圍在兩人的床邊  
「Captain Meeting模式已啟動。」

這是Sara讓Gideon創建的【絕對安靜模式】  
有點像飛航加勿擾模式的概念  
名面上是為了製造個可以討論正事的安靜空間  
畢竟有些計畫確實是需要一點秘密才能執行的  
但這模式有個特別之處  
只有Ava聲控才可以啟動  
為什麼呢？  
針對這點，Sara的解釋是  
她多少還是有被惡魔附身的可能  
為了避免像之前被死靈圖騰再加Mallus控制  
差點把Legends團滅了的情況再發生  
Waverider上必須要有一位臨時艦長  
而身為前時間局局長對於各項計畫都能有縝密的應對  
那既然要縝密的話  
就必須要由前局長本人下訂命令  
畢竟Sara對Legends的管理是無為而治  
何況Ava已經很能適應這個Legends Family了  
所以最能放心交付這個重責大任的人非Ava莫屬  
起初Ava還以為Sara突然對工作上心了  
還特別用個【Captain Meeting模式】  
讓她們能有個安靜的工作環境  
後來，她整個覺得自己愚蠢到極點  
才會答應Sara限定聲控模式  
她真心覺得Gideon一定知道Sara的這個陰謀

「Enjoy your Night，Captain。」只聽見天才的人工智慧還不忘補充道  
「我會的。」  
Sara壞壞的抬頭看著天花板某處  
雖然Gideon不至於無聊到在每個人房間設定監視系統  
但她就是覺得Gideon能和她眼神相視到  
第一次見面她就知道這人工智慧一定有她惡趣味的地方  
拜託，哪有乖巧的AI長得這麼性感的  
「妳…妳們..就是.串通.好…的..唔恩..」  
Ava忿忿地瞪著Sara  
「不不…Babe，我們沒有串通！我們只是心靈上有點相通。」  
「唔！」  
又是一陣刺激，惹的Ava再次顫慄  
「Babe～都這時候了，還要忍耐嗎？」  
Sara見Ava都快把下唇咬出血  
真要說直線思維女友有哪點不好  
總是不願讓自己的感性贏得理智這點就是不好  
「Babe別咬了！會流血的！」  
Sara心疼的皺眉  
但每當Sara的手往蜜液入口處前進一分  
Ava咬的就愈來愈大力  
Sara覺得這樣可不行  
除了她以外，誰都不可以在Ava身上留下痕跡  
就連她自己都不可以  
她轉過Ava的頭  
強制的親吻上去，舌頭直接撬開Ava咬著下唇的嘴  
靈活的在Ava嘴裡與她的舌頭共舞  
這一舉動確實讓Ava有一秒鐘的鬆懈  
Sara趁勝，直接伸了兩根手指進入那氾濫不已的入口處  
驚的Ava伸出雙手抱住背後在她身上放火的女人  
交纏的口裡還是沒能忍住的發出輕哼  
Sara的手指停滯在那黏膩的蜜道裡  
剛剛是有點操之過急  
雖然Ava的身體隨時隨地都可以為她準備好  
她仍害怕弄傷她  
明知道兩個人都不是那種柔弱型的女人  
但她還是很心疼眼前只在她面前柔弱的女人  
想把她放在心上呵護著  
一吻停下  
兩人額頭緊靠  
Sara跟Ava都粗喘著氣  
眼神緊緊黏著彼此不放

「我愛妳。」Sara望進那深邃的藍綠色眼眸，動情的說著  
「我更愛妳。」  
Ava微微一笑，並主動送上自己的唇  
調皮的輕碰  
舌尖挑逗著那人的唇，卻不主動進入尋找她的靈活  
Sara哪裡受的了這樣的調戲  
下一秒直接翻身將Ava壓在身下  
耳邊傳來是她迷人的哼笑聲  
Ava總是知道她什麼時候、什麼狀態時最經不起刺探  
應該說，在面對她的任何時候  
Sara的神經總是經不起刺激  
Ava兩手捧著Sara的臉頰，意亂情迷的與她接吻著  
Sara覺得是時候轉換陣地了  
從臉頰開始輕吻  
接著到脖頸  
在接近肩膀的地方，留下自己的記號  
她知道Ava臉皮薄  
留在太明顯的地方的話  
她大概又得幾天不出房門  
再者，一想到衣服底下充滿著她的印記  
Sara就覺得成就感滿滿  
循序著往下，接著是誘人的鎖骨  
Sara用犬齒輕輕地留下咬痕  
微微刺痛的感覺，卻讓Ava更感覺激動  
又是一聲悶哼

「弄疼妳了嗎？Babe？」  
臉上的表情很明顯是帶著壞意  
因為Sara感到蜜穴裡的肉壁緊縮了一下  
從那人胸口上抬頭  
Ava低頭就看到那不嫌事多的女人露著小狗眼神  
但嘴角可是掛著勝利的笑容  
「閉嘴！」  
Ava感到有點惱羞  
這人怎麼就這麼討人厭  
「是是…我的局長，我閉嘴。」  
Sara輕笑的，繼續把陣地往下  
來到雙峰間，用力的吸著這裡的香氣  
當然不能忘了在這裡留下記號  
Sara往Ava的左胸親吻著  
由下緣再到上方  
不需要聽診器就能聽見那強而有力的心跳聲  
不斷的、不斷地加快  
Sara只覺得自己的心又被填得滿滿的  
她連心跳都只為了自己加快  
在心跳處Sara吮出了一個屬於自己的標記  
接著她抬起身子與Ava對視  
Ava讀懂她眼神裡的意思  
伸手褪去Sara的衣服  
接著將自己微微撐起  
也在Sara的左胸心跳處留下自己的印記  
根據Sara當初的說法  
『這就像在彼此心上簽下署名一樣。  
這樣妳就離不開我，我也離不開妳了。』  
雖然在Ava認知裡  
這不過就只是靠著吸吮產生的皮膚瘀青而已  
哪裡是什麼署名？  
沒有白紙黑字都叫浮雲  
不過看著Sara眼神裡的認真  
她還是覺得很受用的  
自此以後就成了兩人做愛時的標準SOP  
在Ava留完記號後  
Sara低下頭望進那深邃的眼眸裡  
她看見Ava嘴角的笑容有多麼的燦爛  
還能從那人的眼睛裡看見自己笑得有多麼開心  
正當Ava想好好感受著難得的溫存時  
「啊！妳！..等..太快..Sa..唔..不要..等..」  
Sara的手指突然在蜜穴裡攪動著  
Ava整個人縮緊身子、抱住了Sara  
就像她是這情慾海洋裡唯一的浮木  
是她唯一的救贖  
「喔！Babe！妳第一次叫我不要等耶！」  
Sara特意壓低身子  
好讓Ava能摟她摟得更緊點  
手上的動作仍在持續進行  
她感覺到掌心的濕滑愈來愈多  
因為床邊已經被隔絕起來  
所以Sara的耳邊是Ava的呻吟聲繚繞著  
就像是環繞音效般  
Sara所有的神經都在被挑動著  
腎上腺素也在這時候全被激發  
她加快、加重著手上的動作  
幅度大到兩人的身子都跟著Sara的動作移動著  
身下的床也是不斷的在晃動著  
「Bab..e..啊！Ba..be…Sara..快..還要..再快點..」  
Ava的理智線早已不復存在  
她放肆的呻吟，叫喊著Sara的名字  
Sara不發一語  
眼神死死盯著身下綻放著的女人  
手上的動作不敢有所懈怠  
「啊！那裡..不..太多了..Sar..a..不行…」  
不斷刺激著最讓Ava崩潰的點  
「不要..停唔..Sara..嗚嗚..Sara..」  
Ava已然帶上哭腔  
「啊！！！！」  
極致的高峰來的突然  
Ava只覺眼前白光一片，身體在不停的顫抖  
Sara的手指被內壁夾緊到快要斷掉的程度  
確實讓她感到有點疼痛  
但這對死了三次的前任刺客根本不算什麼  
只見她耐心的等待，待她緩和一點時  
再次認真地看著她

「Hey～」  
Sara輕聲說著  
回過神來的Ava，回以微笑  
「Hey…」聲音聽來柔弱  
想必是剛剛承受的刺激太多了  
在蜜穴的手指依然被緊緊包覆著  
「還好嗎？」  
Sara不敢有多的動作  
Ava還在喘著氣  
沒力氣說話，只能點點頭  
Sara悉心的親吻、安撫著還在高潮的女人  
Ava緩和些後，捧住Sara的臉  
輕啄了她的唇  
「謝謝妳。」  
Ava眼神裡是滿溢著的愛意  
「每次都能給妳高潮嗎？」Sara調皮的說著  
Ava沒忍住的翻了一個白眼  
「不是…」  
雖然她心裏有數Sara說的是事實  
但就現在來說  
她可不想誇的這女人又驕傲起來  
「是謝謝妳來到我的生命裡。  
妳讓我的人生顯得有意義了，我不需要擔心這些回憶、家人，還有與妳的愛情是假的，是被人設定好的。」  
「我也謝謝妳，來到我的生命裡，成為我的港灣、我的家。  
讓我不用再漂泊、讓我不用再害怕我自己，讓我知道我是被愛的，也是愛人的。  
有妳真好，我愛妳。」  
「我更愛妳。」Ava暖笑著  
「既然如此…」Sara挑眉，邪魅的笑容再次在她的臉上出現「我們就再一次吧！」  
「等等..不..唔..」  
Ava想哭的心都有了  
看來這又是個不眠且漫長的夜晚

「Gideon？」  
「是的，Dr. Heywood。」  
「艦長她們在哪呢？」  
Nate邊說邊把晚餐從食物製造機裡拿出  
遞給Zari跟Behrad，讓她們拿到餐桌上  
Mick早就坐在座位上，和Charlie一起喝著啤酒  
但不像以前一樣總是一臉醉醺醺的樣子  
就像Leo說的，他可能真的有酗酒問題  
不過這毛病因為Ali跟Lita的出現已經改善許多了  
偶爾來點小酌罷了…大概1天3次（？）  
Lita跟Mona則坐在他旁邊聊著天  
因為年齡相仿，再加上有個共同的＂爸爸＂  
兩人聊的話題還是挺多共同性的  
Ray跟Nora則在一旁佈置  
要為晚餐增加許多甜蜜氣氛  
雖然只是普通的一天的晚餐而已！  
但這一對小夫妻還沉浸在新婚氛圍裡  
所以～什麼都要弄得粉紅色泡泡般夢幻  
Gary在旁邊照顧Gary 二世二代（兔子）就簡稱之小Gary二世好了  
當實習Legend跟見習術士確實很有趣  
但是要面對的事情有時候太超乎他所能控制的範圍  
好在有小Gary二世  
Gary的PTSD沒有這麼嚴重，至少現在沒  
喔對了，他還順道盯著John  
這不，John又犯了煙癮，才剛準備拿菸點而已  
就被Gary叨念  
『你就是因為抽菸抽太多才死掉的…菸對你來說有多傷身你知道嗎？…』  
（以下簡略萬字）  
Waverider上的所有人都差不多到齊，準備要開始吃晚餐了  
卻不見Co－Captains出現  
Nate才好奇地問了Gideon  
「Captains 在Meeting中，今天晚餐不會來與會了。」  
Ray聽完，直接被喝進去的水給嗆到  
Nora急忙拍拍他的背  
跟在場多數女生一樣，臉上都掛起紅暈  
「哇嗚！好認真的Captains呢！」Charlie玩味的笑道  
接著就和Mick對視、拿著酒瓶互碰下，喝了口啤酒  
Mick依然一臉淡定  
John摀住耳朵  
不是因為害羞還是什麼  
單純就是因為Gary還在念  
Behrad跟Nate都不自然的咳起嗽來  
「好..好吧！」Nate見狀，就接著說「那..那大家就別等她們了，先吃飯吧！」  
「開動！」  
所有人都開始動手吃著晚餐  
只是大家不約而同的都預想到，隔天早上某位金髮臉色應該會不大好

＂看來又是個挺漫長的夜晚。＂


	2. 【有一個人見人愛又多情的女友，是個怎麼樣的體驗？】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在愛情裡，信任與患得患失總是一起出現  
> 如果妳有個人見人愛又多情的女友，妳該怎麼辦呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 返生者的部分有點虛構參雜現實，所以請不要太認真查核，我已盡力了。 XD

Ava不是個很喜歡用手機的人  
比起電子產品，她更喜歡讀書  
恩～或是讓Mona讀書  
然後她只要負責聽Mona說話跟喝玫瑰紅酒，就可以把整本書＂看完了＂  
不過Mona這個說書者的角色  
後來倒是被Sara給取代了  
Ava沒想到她會喜歡加入讀書俱樂部  
雖然這俱樂部本身真的不是在讀書  
但她願意為了她，參與她的興趣  
這點還是很讓Ava感動  
想到她平常的甜蜜小舉動  
Ava就忍不住地笑  
惱人的螢幕藍光看來也舒適許多  
光是為了這點，Ava也決定要嘗試著加入她的興趣  
比如她最近喜歡看的線上電台直播  
叫什麼RenKey Radio的  
就Sara的說法是  
『這電台跟讀書俱樂部一樣有魔力！好笑的魔力！』  
Ava對此表示懷疑  
不過既然她女朋友這麼有興致的話  
她決定她也要來瞧瞧，到底是怎樣的魔力，可以讓Sara覺得有趣成這樣

「Hello Everyone，Welcome to RanKey Radio，我是A Ran。」  
「我是Mickey。」  
「上次跟大家討論到的是直線思維女友，那今天我們要討論什麼呢？Mic？」  
「有理性就會有感性，不如我們今天就來討論『有個人見人愛又多情的女友，是個怎麼樣的體驗吧？』」  
「喔？這倒是挺有趣的，妳又有故事可以給線上的朋友作為借鏡的嗎？Mic？」  
A Ran一臉饒有興致的看著Mickey  
「嘖！不要再拿我當例子了！我上次回家差點被丟進去冷凍櫃，你知道嗎？」  
Mickey想到家裡那個水瓶女友生起氣來的樣子  
一股寒意又從脊椎涼到腦門  
「哈哈哈！這麼慘啊？」  
「理性女友生起氣來真的不是普通人可以承受的…」  
Ava聽到這段話  
聯想到了自己非常＂成熟＂的肩膀溝通  
再想到Sara都有點不知所措的模樣  
臉上不自覺地開始臉紅  
雖然是只有一個人在房間裡  
但她還是不自然的輕咳  
接著繼續看著影片

「但說到人見人愛這件事」Mickey話鋒一轉「我還是挺心有戚戚焉的…」  
只見留言處又刷起一片驚呼聲  
「哇！看來我們線上的朋友都很有興趣喔！快說吧Mic！」  
Mickey先是嘆了口氣  
「就是因為她太過善良、友好…」Mickey非常小聲地補充說「至少對不認識的人時是這樣…」  
A Ran聽到這聲咕噥，忍不住的又大笑  
「哈哈哈，妳小心晚上又進不了家門了！我剛剛好像隱約之中有看到她的帳號上線唷！」  
Mickey心驚，趕緊對著鏡頭還有螢幕說  
「寶貝、寶貝，我愛妳！敲級愛妳！」  
求生慾望非常強烈  
「哈哈，逗妳的！」  
「找打是吧？」Mickey手都舉起來，作勢要揍扁那差點嚇出她心臟病的人  
「好啦、好啦，我錯了！姊姊快接著說阿，線上的朋友跟我都好想知道後續啊！」  
Mickey這才把手放下，想了想，接著說  
「總之，她身邊總是圍繞著許多人，不管男女…  
而且她擁有真是世上最耀眼、最美麗的笑容，這點更容易讓她吸引到＂有心人士＂  
有次我們只是在等公車，不過就剩3分鐘，公車就要準備進站，連這麼短的時間裡，她都可以被人搭訕！  
而且你知道那人用多老～土的方式搭訕嗎？  
就是那套『小姐，一個人等公車嗎？要不要我開我的法拉利載妳回家啊？』  
重點是明明我就在旁邊！還有我們的手牽著！牽著！  
眼睛到底是要多瞎！臉皮到底是要多厚！才會來跟她搭訕。」  
想到這裡，Mickey鬆開的拳頭又忍不住握緊  
「雖然她當下就把我們牽著的手舉起來，對這那個男人說『抱歉，我有老婆了。』。」  
「喔～～我們理性女友好霸氣喔！」  
Mickey驕傲的哼哼著  
一臉就是我女友就是棒  
「但這種情況總是不間斷發生，甚至是防不勝防，讓我都想直接把她關在家裡，不要讓她出門了。」  
「呃…這樣是有點多了啦…」  
「我知道，我知道…這根本恐怖情人。  
況且受歡迎也不是她的問題，多數情況之下還都是我自己忌妒心太強…  
但有時候還是會不自覺開始自卑，想著她是不是值得更好的？我有好到值得擁有這麼美好的人嗎？」Mickey說著說著，眼眶竟開始有點濕潤  
這時候留言處一則付費留言，讓整個留言區炸開

『人生裡，我做過唯一、而且是最正確的決定，就是認識妳，然後愛上妳。』  
留言ID大大的寫著【我就是那位傳說中Mickey的理性女友】

「哇！！！」A Ran激動地大叫  
「Mickey！妳老婆真的來了！而且妳老婆好霸氣啦！」  
Mickey抬頭看著螢幕  
那大大的留言讓她眼眶直接紅了  
淚珠正準備滴下來時，又看見留言區一則付費留言

『不許哭，很醜。』

Mickey笑著，直對著螢幕點頭  
「是的，老婆！」  
還在感受著理性女友難得的感性時  
只見又一則付費留言跳出

『今天晚上睡客廳。』

Mickey想哭的心又出現了  
「嗚嗚…老婆不要啊…」  
只見斗大的ID【我就是那位傳說中Mickey的理性女友】顯示下線  
留言處又是一陣刷刷刷  
「哈哈哈，大家都在為妳默哀，Mic！」  
Mickey哀怨死了，怎麼好死不死她真的出現了啦！  
「好啦，為了不要讓Mickey真的晚上睡客廳，我們今天就先到這裡結束囉！  
謝謝線上的朋友與我們共度這麼有趣的時間！下周同一時間，RanKey Radio」  
「Be with YOU ON the Air！Bye！」  
「Bye！嗚嗚」Mickey哀莫大於心死的說著

Ava看完影片後，正準備退出時  
想了一想，覺得這廣播還是挺有趣的  
便按下追蹤按鈕  
才把手機往床頭櫃上放下、從上頭拿起這週的讀書俱樂部的書時  
聽見Gideon的聲音說到  
「Legends請注意，2002年代出現返生者的蹤跡，艦長請所有人立刻到艦橋上集合。」  
Ava趕緊放下手中的書，離開房間  
走到艦橋上時  
便看見Sara在主控臺那認真的看著螢幕  
微藍螢幕光亮映照在她精緻的臉頰  
Ava覺得她真的無時無刻都可以重新愛上眼前的女人  
無法自拔  
「Hey，Babe。」  
靈敏的前刺客早已聽見來者的腳步聲  
不需回頭也能知道是自己的Co－Captains For Life  
「Hey，Babe，現在發生什麼事情呢？」  
Ava走到Sara身邊，一起看著主控臺的螢幕  
螢幕上顯示著一個男性的側臉  
上頭寫著Charles Cullen  
身為連環殺人魔研究暨觀察家（統稱粉絲）  
Ava一看名字就知道  
「喔天啊！這是死亡天使！」  
「誰？」Nate疑問  
Mick手裡拿著啤酒瓶  
跟著Ray、Charlie、John、Gary、Behrad還有Zari進到艦橋  
Lita乖乖回到學校上課  
Mona去處理Mick的小說版權的事情  
Nora則是又被需要幫助的孩子們召喚去當神仙教母  
船上剩下的就是這些Legends

「Charles Cullen出生於1960年代的紐澤西州…」Gideon正準備開始說明  
「家中有8個兄弟姊妹，他是排行最小的，父親在他強褓時就不幸離世、母親及其中一位姊姊在他17歲時因一場車禍喪命，失親的重創，再加上其他兄弟姊妹還有他們的情人的欺壓，直接產生他心裡嚴重創傷。」Ava補充道  
「是的，就在他母親離世隔年，他輟學加入美國海軍，但在軍中生活過得更不如意，所以他多次企圖自殺，並多次送進海軍精神病院治療。」Gideon接著說  
並將上述資料全數投影在主控臺中央，讓所有人可以看到  
「於1984年接受完海軍精神病院治療後，他就轉換跑道，從事護理工作，也就是在這個時候，他開始犯下謀殺案件，使用過量的藥物促使病患死亡，因為那個年代非常缺護理人員，所以他一直到2003年才被逮捕，也為此被譽為『死亡天使』。」Ava接續  
停頓下後，接著補充道  
「據他坦承共殺害40名患者，但就我看來，我覺得我們謀殺委員會上寫的400多個的紀錄還比較可信。」  
Ava就像教授在幫大家科普一件稀鬆平常的知識一樣  
在場除了Sara一旁靜靜看著自己女朋友，臉上滿滿驕傲外  
其他所有Legends聽完Ava跟Gideon非常有默契地說明  
除了一時間消化不了這麼大量的資訊，所以有點茫然外  
更多的是驚訝  
畢竟不是誰都可以像Ava一樣  
對於連續殺人魔的事情了解地鉅細靡遺  
根本號稱連續殺人魔百科全書

為此，Nate曾很認真地說過  
『怪不得Ava這麼愛Sara…』

「Okay～那現在發生什麼事情呢？」Nate打破短暫的沉默後，說道  
「Charles Cullen後來被判刑11個無期徒刑，原本到2020年仍在服刑中，但因2020年發生的COVID－19病毒席捲全球，而他就是在…」Gideon話音未落  
「這個時候死亡，接著就變成了返生者。」  
一抹奪目的艷紅色從Sara的辦公室內傳出  
所有人回頭看過去  
Astra手裡正拿著一杯威士忌，雙手交叉於胸  
側靠著牆壁，高傲的看著大家  
看見桌上那空著的酒，Sara危險的瞇起眼  
「那是我的威士忌？」  
「曾經是。」說完，就把手裡最後的一口酒喝完  
「為什麼妳們老愛偷我的酒喝！」  
重點是還都喝最好的那瓶  
Sara有些不悅  
Charlie吐舌、不好意思的笑了笑  
上次Charlie剛到Waverider上時也是偷她的酒喝

「Babe別生氣。」Ava輕輕拍撫Sara的背「晚點我再去幫妳用瓶新的？」  
Sara噘噘嘴，點點頭  
其實她也不是多心疼那幾瓶酒  
只是她知道Ava會心疼她，她單純就是喜歡被Ava哄著的感覺而已  
「總之，Charles Cullen現在以返生者的身分回到了2002年，Ava妳覺得他會想去做什麼？？」Ray看著Ava詢問，畢竟她在這方面可是箇中好手  
「我猜…他應該是想去殺了那個在聖盧克醫院告發他的人，如果不是因為他，他不可能這麼快就被抓到。」  
Ava認真地想著，這是她預想的最合理的情況  
Sara聽完，馬上開始分派任務下去  
「那好，B跟Z還有Charlie你們在小鎮那收集一下情報，了解一下Charles日常的作息，或是有沒有什麼其他特別興趣。」  
三人對視了下後，對著Sara點點頭，表示接收任務  
Sara轉過頭對著Ray跟John說  
「Ray跟John跟我一起去醫院，Ray負責扮演精神科醫師，我來當你的助手護士。」  
「那我？」  
John不明所以的看著Sara，想不透為什麼這要叫他去  
只見Sara露出壞意的邪笑  
「我們會需要一個＂著魔＂的病人，你就是那為最佳人選。  
身為一個長期跟惡魔抗戰的術士，你最能知道怎麼偽裝著魔的樣子了。」  
「嘖！我感到被冒犯了。」  
John雙手插進口袋裡，不悅的哼了一聲  
Sara淘氣的笑了笑  
「呃…艦長，那我呢？」  
Gary懦懦的舉手  
「喔～Right！Gary！差點忘了你。  
我需要你跟Nate偽裝成清潔工，混入醫院內部，觀察一下逃生路線，這樣OK嗎？」  
「絕對沒有問題！」一排潔白的大牙齒嶄露在Gary臉上  
和Nate做了屬於他們的Time Bro擊掌手勢  
最後轉過頭跟Ava說  
「然後Babe，我需要妳跟Mick…」  
話還沒說完，就聽見Ava溫柔的說  
「我知道，我會在船上跟Mick QB，還有看好Astra的，別擔心。  
答應我，多注意安全。」  
Sara墊墊腳尖，在Ava臉頰上留下一個親吻  
「別擔心！我會注意的！」並給予一個最燦爛的笑容  
做好任務分配後  
Sara發出了平常的任務派遣訊息  
「Alright，Legends！讓我們去把那該死的天使趕回地獄去吧！」  
所有人便開始動身準備出發到2002年

「大家都就位了嗎？」  
Sara按了按耳朵裡的通訊設備  
「Yes，Captain。」所有人齊聲回應  
「很好，大家都記得保持通訊，注意安全，各自行動吧。」  
Sara看了看身旁Ray  
他正推著眼神呆滯的＂病人＂  
「我們也行動吧。」  
三人一進到醫院，就被櫃檯的小護士詢問  
「你們有什麼事嗎？」  
「喔～妳好！我是Dr. Palmer，這是我的助手護士Miss Lance，我們來自路易斯安那州的地方醫院。」  
Ray帶著友好的笑容，伸手向小護士自我介紹  
「喔～是的，您好！Dr. Palmer。」小護士也伸手與Ray握手，臉上仍保持疑惑  
「請問您們來聖盧克醫院是…？」  
「是這樣的，我們的病人－John…唔」腳上傳來椎心的疼痛  
Sara清咳了聲，並用力的踩了踩Ray的腳  
提醒他不要把John的名字說出來  
免得引起太多惡魔的注意  
畢竟醫院這種地方，還是小心為妙  
Ray還是努力的保持笑容，繼續說  
「…ny，是那種集結躁鬱、憂鬱再加人格分裂的多重問題精神病患者，就是傳說中的＂著魔＂。  
由於家屬聽說貴醫院有著厲害的精神權威，所以堅持要求將Johnny轉院到你們聖盧克醫院接受後續治療。」  
「但我們醫院是以心臟方面問題為主…」

＂喔！尷尬！＂Ray心想  
轉過頭看著Sara，尋求幫忙  
Sara看著Ray  
＂我也不知道該怎麼辦啊！＂  
正覺得頭痛時  
輪椅上的病人突然拱起身子、不斷抽搐  
並發出痛苦的喊叫聲  
下一秒John翻起白眼、用著非常人的聲音對著小護士說  
「我要把妳的靈魂帶走。」  
嚇得一旁的小護士也不知道該怎麼做應處  
Sara靈機一動  
「喔！喔！病人又發作了！快快，我們需要一間手術室趕緊進行處置。  
妳們這現在有沒有空的病房？」  
小護士驚慌之餘，聽見Sara的問題後  
趕快冷靜下來  
「前面直走到底右轉。」  
「OK！謝謝妳！」  
幾人急匆匆從現場離開  
跑了一大段路後，才終於停下腳步  
Sara跟Ray大喘著氣  
差點沒被嚇出半條命  
「John～想不到你演的這麼好。」  
Ray想到剛剛的畫面，還是很佩服  
「喔～紳士！你如果和我一樣，時常因為跟惡魔打交道，結果三餐都沒著落時，你也會像我一樣學得這麼像、用來騙騙一般老百姓的。」  
John從輪椅上站起來  
習慣性的摸了摸口袋，準備點根香菸時  
這時耳朵內的通訊設備就傳來Gary的聲音  
「Lance艦長？艦長？有聽到我的聲音嗎？」  
「很清楚…Gary怎麼了？」  
Sara邊喘著氣邊回應，順道把John的菸彈掉  
「艦長，我跟Nate現在B棟這裡，我們好像看見了那個返生者了！  
Nate在尾隨那個人！他好像要往病房內走去了。」  
「Gary，快跟好他！我們馬上就到了！」  
關掉與Gary的通訊，Sara接著打給Waverider上的Ava

「Ava！聽的見嗎？」  
「有，聽見了Babe！」  
「Babe，告訴我們現在要怎麼到Gary跟Nate在的地方，他說他看見返生者了。」  
Ava調閱Gideon提供的醫院位置圖  
再配合幾人的定位系統  
「Babe，妳們現在的位置離Gary他們不算遠。  
前方450公尺，會有B棟的逃生口，妳們從那上去，目前Gary在11樓，Nate在8樓了。」  
「好，我知道了，Thanks Babe。」  
Sara轉過頭對Ray跟John說  
「我們走！」  
三人接著又趕快跑到Gary所在的位置  
在Waverider上的Ava看著螢幕上的小點閃爍的移動著  
臉上的表情不由得開始變的嚴肅  
雖然她知道她女朋友非常強悍、厲害  
真正該擔心的是與她對抗的人才對  
但她還是會對Sara的安全抱著最大程度的緊張  
深怕一個不小心、不注意  
她就錯過了她需要支援的時候  
考慮再三，她還是撥通了在小鎮那收集資料的小組  
「Behrad、Zari，Charlie，聽的到嗎？」  
「怎麼了Ava？」Behrad輕聲回應  
Zari正在運用她完美的網紅魅力  
吸引Charles的鄰居注意力，試圖從他們身上得出點訊息  
Charlie則是在Charles家外面搜查  
想要找到點這傢伙生活習慣的蛛絲馬跡  
「返生者比我們預料的都要快出現，他現在已經出現在醫院那了。  
我需要你們先回來Waverider上，隨時做Sara她們支援的準備。」  
「了解。」  
三人得到訊息後，互視一眼  
接著趕快結束手邊工作，返回Waverider

另一邊，Sara她們已經與Nate、Gary會合  
幾人躲在一間空的病房內  
露著小小的門縫，偷偷觀察對面緊閉的房門  
「現在什麼情況？」  
Sara輕聲問著Nate  
「Charles進去那間病房後，目前就是沒消息，我剛剛有稍微看了一下那間房內的病人，都是還算健康的小朋友們。」  
此時房內竟然傳來此起彼落的歡笑聲  
幾人互看，對現在情況摸不著頭緒  
接著門打開了  
Nate反應很快的把門給闔上  
其他人盡量緊貼著門邊，想要聽清楚外面的情形  
只聽見Charles對著裏頭的小朋友溫柔的說  
「你們都要乖乖聽醫生的話，這樣才能趕快好起來喔！」  
「好的，天使叔叔。」小朋友們純真的聲音說道  
接著就聽到Charles移動腳步離開  
「現在什麼情況？」Sara疑問道  
Ray、Nate聳聳肩  
Gary搖搖頭表示自己也沒有頭緒  
「唯一的方法就是妳跟Ray去問那些小朋友，剛剛Charles來做什麼。」Nate說  
Sara跟Ray確認過眼神、整理一下服裝  
便打開病房門  
神色自若地敲了敲對面的病房門，走了進去  
只見房內的小朋友們一臉懵懂的看著來者  
「Hey～各位小朋友好呀！我是Dr. Palmer～這是護士Miss Lance，我們是來看看你們大家今天的情況的，大家今天都過的還好嗎？」  
「很好呀！我們今天有遇到天使叔叔，他說…」  
一位懷裡抱著泰迪熊玩偶的小女孩開心的準備說時  
就被另一個男孩子兇悍的打斷  
「不准說！天使叔叔說除了他以外的大人，其他通通都是壞人。  
而且我們只要告訴壞人，他就不能帶我們去，妳忘記了嗎？」  
說完小男孩倔強的摀住自己的嘴巴  
一臉誓死不開口的模樣  
其他小朋友也趕緊摀住自己的嘴巴  
深怕自己不小心透露出了什麼  
嚇得小女孩整個人都躲到了泰迪熊身後  
Sara跟Ray都覺得不對勁  
她走到抱著泰迪熊的小女孩身邊，蹲下身、摸著她的頭  
「不要害怕，沒關係的，妳想說什麼都可以說。」  
Ray也耐心的對著兇悍的小男孩說  
「我們是來幫助你們的，所以你們可以對我們放心。」  
小男孩撇過頭，不說就是不說  
Sara溫柔的看著害怕的小女孩  
「別擔心，我們絕對不會傷害妳們。」  
小女孩眼眶逐漸濕潤起來  
怯怯地說  
「天使叔叔說…他可以把我們的病治好，然後帶我們去找爸爸媽媽…」  
「我好想爸爸媽媽…他們已經2天沒有來看我了…」另一個小朋友帶上哭腔的說  
「不許哭！不許說！」  
小男孩激動的要從病床上爬起來  
「啊…好痛。」下意識的按住痛處  
手上卻開始出現大面積的瘀青  
Ray雖然不是醫療體系出身的  
但也明白這樣的情況根本不正常  
沒有一個正常的小孩會因為這輕微的動作就造成這麼嚴重的瘀青  
Sara也看出不對勁

＂除非…＂Ray突然想到了什麼

Ray開啟通訊設備  
「Ava，妳查一下B875號房都是什麼病患。」  
不到幾秒鐘的時間，Ava就查到資料  
「是白血病患者的病房。」  
Sara跟Ray了然的看著對方  
Nate聽到這句話後，愣了一下  
下一秒就跑到了病房內  
看著眼前的小朋友  
他想起了那些年在醫院的日子  
鼻頭逐漸酸了起來  
這些孩子甚至比他發病那年的年紀都要來的小  
「流…流血了！不..不可以，我不可以流血。  
流血了我就見不到爸爸媽媽了…流血了我就不能回家了。」  
小男孩突然驚聲失措，接著開始放聲大哭  
一旁的小朋友也跟著一起大哭  
Nate趕緊走到小男孩身邊  
握住他的手，看了看傷勢  
以最快的方式、做了最簡易的包紮治療後  
看著小男孩  
「別擔心，這點小傷不會的。」  
小男孩依然啜泣著，但明顯心情已經安定許多  
Sara、Gary、Ray則是在一旁安撫其他小朋友  
待大家情緒都緩和下來後  
Sara才又慢慢開口，問著泰迪熊小女孩  
「妳剛剛說天使叔叔說能帶妳們去見爸爸媽媽？」  
小女孩點點頭  
「他有說怎麼帶妳們去嗎？」  
小女孩偷瞄著剛剛兇她的小男孩，不敢說話  
「他說...只要我們明天在他來的時候，把他給的糖果吃掉，好好睡覺，等睡醒後，我們就會好起來，也就可以回家，一直跟爸爸媽媽在一起了。」其他小朋友說道  
幾個大人相互看了彼此一眼

＂他一定不安什麼好心眼。＂John看著Sara  
＂天知道他要對這些小朋友做些什麼…＂Gary光是想像就覺得可怕  
＂我們一定不能讓他得逞！＂Nate眼神裡除了激動，更多的是憤怒  
他是在場裡最能體會這些孩子們感覺的人了  
除了童年都是在冰冷的病房裡度過外  
更讓他覺得難受的是  
看著家人日日夜夜為了他一個人奔波，臉上的疲倦只有增加沒有減少  
而他卻什麼都做不了  
＂我們先回船上，討論好策略後，再回到這裡。＂Sara想了想，做了最後判斷  
幾人點點頭

「Hey～小女孩，妳叫什麼名字呢？」Sara溫柔地問道  
「Sarah…」  
「哇～好巧呀，我也叫Sara呢！」  
只見小女孩眼神發亮的看著眼前的金髮女人  
「小Sarah，天使叔叔有說明天大概什麼時候來嗎？」  
「沒有…叔叔只有說晚上，其他大人們都睡著了後，他才可以來。  
因為魔法只會實現在小朋友身上，被大人發現的話，就不會成真了。」  
「Hey，Sarah，聽我說，其實每個人都有魔法唷！」  
「真的嗎？」  
所有的小朋友都聚精會神地聽著Sara  
「是啊！你們看！」  
Sara指著John  
John手指一彈，馬上手指上出現了小火苗  
為了不引起火災警示器注意，他很快的就把火苗弄熄  
指到Nate，下一秒就變身鋼鐵模樣  
全場的孩子無一不發出驚呼  
Nate還讓旁邊的小朋友敲敲他的身體  
確認是不是真的鋼鐵  
「妳看！很厲害吧！」  
「對呀對啊！姊姊，我也想要像叔叔們一樣有這麼厲害的魔法。」  
「叔叔們的魔法可能不是妳們學的來的！但妳們的魔法都要比他們的厲害！妳們知道是什麼嗎？」  
小朋友們搖搖頭  
「是相信，是希望。」Sara停頓下後，繼續說「這個魔法是比任何力量都要來的強大的。」  
「而這個力量是連最可怕的惡魔都會感到畏懼的。」John補充的說  
「恩～還有科學。」Ray突然想到之前為了抵抗Mallus時做的魔法槍  
所有人頓時間不知該有何反應  
Nate輕咳了下，提醒Ray  
Ray才反應過來自己剛剛無意識說出口的話  
「喔！抱歉…請繼續。」  
「總之…只要妳們願意相信自己，妳們就能帶給自己無窮無盡的勇氣與力量，也就能給予自己面對未來挑戰的希望。」  
「但我好害怕…醫生跟好多好可怕的手術…」其中一個小朋友說  
「人生總是充滿美好與困難，『害怕』是再人性不過的反應了。」Sara微笑道  
「但我們不能總是一昧的逃避，這樣就看不到更多美好的事情了。  
魔法不能解決所有的事情，但是『希望』可以。」  
小朋友們都安靜的沉思著  
「總之，小朋友們，給自己一點『希望』的勇氣，美好的事情一定會隨之而來的。」  
Sara話音才剛落  
病房門就被打開，一位護士走了進來  
看見一堆生面孔  
「妳們是誰？」準備按下警衛鈴  
John趕緊對小護士下了失憶咒  
趁著空檔，Sara對著小朋友們說  
「小朋友們，我們先走囉！我們明天還會再來的！  
再我們來之前，記得，絕對不可以吃天使叔叔給的東西喔！也不可以跟著天使叔叔離開。」  
得到小朋友們點頭答應後  
幾人急急忙忙地離開病房

回到船上後  
Sara召開緊急會議  
所有人絞盡腦汁，終於想出了個完美計畫  
首先John跟Astra一起在病房周圍跟裡面設下結界  
這樣一來只要Charles一踏進到結界內  
就能暫時控制住他  
也避免讓這個歷史的人看到太多未來的事情  
雖然Astra還不算得到Legends的信任  
但非常時刻就得用非常辦法  
Sara可受不起又一次的破壞Time Line的罪名  
Nate跟Gary負責引開其他醫師及護理師的注意  
Sara則跟Ava一起把病房內的小朋友轉移到Waverider上  
先讓Ray跟Mick照顧一下  
Nora得知這個消息  
就先用魔法把Waverider的監獄變成較適合兒童玩樂的遊樂場  
Behrad跟Zari則在船上隨時保持待命  
最後是Charlie，她先讓John用魔法把自己複製多個出來  
接著在變形成病房內小朋友的模樣  
由她替代小朋友作為引誘Charles的誘餌也比較讓人安心

準備就緒，Legends開始按照計畫進行  
Sara跟Ava原本也正按著計劃  
用Time Courier將孩子們一個一個送往Waverider  
Astra跟John正病房附近專心致志的設定結界時  
病房門口突然被打開  
Sara跟Ava背對著門口，停下動作  
只聽見門外的人說  
「妳們是誰？在對我們的孩子做什麼？」  
Sara回頭正準備解釋些什麼時  
還沒來得及開口說話  
對方就愣愣地說著  
「Sara…是妳…？」  
她正覺得疑惑，直到看到眼前人的名牌寫著『Carlisle』  
「Lindsey…」  
兩人相視無語  
沒曾想過會在這個情景之下再遇見  
上次見面時還是在Harmony Falls的精神病院裡  
那時候才剛開始成立Legends  
Rip正追著Savage蹤跡來到1958年  
當時這個小鎮發生了幾起詭異的死亡案件  
死者身上都有可怕的抓痕  
Rip覺得這一定跟Savage脫不了關係  
於是就派了Stein跟Sara到精神醫院裡去作調查  
那時候兩人是第一次見面，也是最後一次  
Ava對眼前的情況感到疑惑、不解  
更有點說不上來的不安全感  
卻還是讓自己冷靜的思考  
抓了Sara的手臂，提醒Sara  
「Sara，我們要沒時間了。」  
「喔對！」轉過頭對來者說  
「Lindsey，我晚點再跟妳說明，但現在我們必須要把這些孩子送離開這裡，否則他們會有危險。」  
Lindsey遲疑了一下  
最後還是將背後的門關上  
對著Sara、Ava說  
「妳們需要我怎麼幫忙？」  
「謝謝妳。」Sara感激的回應「幫我們一起把孩子們往傳送門送就好。」  
Lindsey這才發現不遠處那有個開啟中的＂門＂  
Ray還向她友好的揮揮手  
Lindsey不再多想  
馬上協助Sara跟Ava把孩子們都送進去Waverider後  
接著就看見一堆長的一樣的人走了出來  
並在自己眼前變成剛剛那些小朋友的模樣  
這確實有點超乎她活了60幾年的理解範圍  
不過想想，出現在那位忍者生活周遭的事情  
好像就不曾合乎常理過  
等Charlie分身全部都在床上就位好後  
Sara先用通訊設備跟所有人說  
「病房這已經都準備好了，其他人呢？」  
「結界設定好了。」  
John跟Astra走進病房內說道  
Sara點點頭表示了解  
「我跟Gary會持續引導別人離開的。」  
「船上這也準備好了，孩子們都開始玩了。」Ray說  
「OK！大家隨時保持警戒。  
聽我指揮。」  
「收到。」  
接著Sara對床上的Charlie們說  
「妳們有任何問題，就隨時叫我們！知道嗎？」  
「別擔心，Sara，我會跟Charlie一起。」  
John說完就對自己施下換形咒，變成其中一位小朋友  
「讓她一個人在，我也不放心。」  
畢竟是他當初不分青紅皂白的就把她的變形能力給破壞掉  
經歷過這麼多事情  
他明白所有魔法生物並不全都是邪惡的  
至少Charlie絕對不是那其中一個  
「Awww…」床上的Charlie們跟Sara都同時間異口同聲的說道  
「閉嘴。」John有點感到不好意思  
「OK！那我們其他人先到對面病房Stand By。」  
Sara帶著Ava、Astra跟Lindsey到了對面病房

時間滴滴答答的在走  
等待的過程總是漫長的  
至少在Sara的感覺上，是漫長的…  
病房內氣氛實在叫人覺得尷尬  
Astra坐在一旁沙發上  
眼神一直來來回回在各坐一個角落、欲言又止的3個女人之間  
似乎是在看齣有趣的肥皂劇  
就差手邊來杯威士忌了  
「喔天，我受不了了。」Sara站起身，打破這個詭異的尷尬氛圍  
她先是轉過身對著Lindsey說  
「Lindsey，這是我女朋友－Ava Sharpe。」  
接著再轉過身，對著Ava說  
「Ava～這是…」

＂露水情緣？呃…不對…某個認識的人？＂  
Sara的手在空中胡亂飛舞，怎麼樣也想不到該怎麼接續這後面的詞  
眼神裡充滿著焦急、不安  
雖然她是一個開放態度的人  
但她還是第一次遇到這種情形，多少感覺措手不及  
她可不想讓Ava覺得她是花花腸子的人  
「HI，妳好，很高興認識妳，Lindsey。」  
還是Ava率先走到Lindsey面前伸出手來表示友好  
「妳好，很高興認識妳，Ava。  
我跟Sara是在…」  
「1958年的Harmony Falls的精神病院認識的。」說完，微微一笑「我知道。」  
Sara不可置信地看著Ava  
Astra一臉佩服，心裡默默給Ava一個讚  
果然在地獄時就覺得這人非同小可  
「我說過了阿，我讀過妳的檔案。」Ava歪著頭看著她  
「是這麼說…但我沒想到…」  
「親愛的，妳忘了我是集所有完美基因於一身的Clone嗎？  
我的記憶力一向很好的。」  
「妳是…Clone？」  
「是的，來自2213年。」  
一時間資訊量太大  
Lindsey有些難以相信自己聽到的事情  
「呃…Babe，Lindsey並不知道我們是…。」  
「喔嗚？」Ava驚訝的縮回手，摀住自己的嘴巴「抱歉，我以為…」  
「沒關係。」Sara親膩的伸手撫了撫Ava的背「沒事的，我來跟她解釋。」  
轉過頭，Sara認真的看著Lindsey  
「Lindsey，我一直都沒能好好跟妳說明吧？讓我來跟妳正式介紹一下。  
正如Ava剛剛提到的，她是來自2213年的C…，抱歉，她不大愛我說那個詞。」  
說完，還甜甜的看了Ava一眼  
Ava輕輕地用肩膀推了推她的，有點不好意思  
「坐在後面那位」Sara轉過身介紹「是Astra，來自地獄的前任當家。」  
Astra微微揮了揮手，依舊保持高傲、酷勁的模樣  
「然後剛剛在妳面前變成小男孩的是John。」Sara微微俯身，靠近Lindsey耳邊輕聲說「就是傳說中的那位Constantine。」  
「黑髮女人的話則是Charlie，是一位變形者。」  
見Lindsey皺皺眉，Sara就接著補充  
「是的，只有一位，其他的是John用分身咒變出來的分身。  
其他在船上的人，有機會的話再介紹給妳認識。  
最後就是我，Sara，Waverider的艦長，也是這群稱為Legends的Time Travelers的領導者。」  
「難怪妳當年這麼突然的出現，轉瞬間又消失了。  
我還一度以為妳是忍者，原來是Time Traveler阿。」  
Sara笑著聳聳肩  
「理論上來說，兩者都是。」  
「也難怪妳還是這麼年輕呢…不像我，都已經白髮蒼蒼了。」  
Lindsey緩緩的坐下  
「Hey～」Sara走過去，輕輕地握住她的手「妳還是很漂亮的。」  
Lindsey笑了笑  
「就妳這嘴阿，怕是跟不少女孩子都這麼說過吧？」說完，還微微探身看了看Ava  
只見對方不曉得想到了什麼  
接著回以一個心很累的無奈神情  
Sara趕緊鬆開手，走到Ava身邊  
「沒！我沒有…Babe。  
呃…理論上是有過..但那是遇到妳之前阿，我現在很乖的！」  
Ava見他這麼焦急的模樣，再想裝憂鬱也裝不下去  
忍不住的笑出聲來  
「噗，逗妳的，我知道拉。」  
「妳嚇死我了…」Sara拍拍自己的胸，安撫一下可憐的小心臟  
「對了，妳們怎麼會來這？剛剛還說孩子們如果不離開的話會有危險？是什麼危險？」Lindsey好奇的詢問

「喔對！現在有個返生者，呃…就是那種死而復生的人，叫Charles，他在生時是個連續殺人魔，被稱為死亡天使，就是在醫院裡運用各種藥品，讓病人產生過敏反應死去。」  
「喔！天啊！那他…他來找這些孩子，難不成是要…」  
Lindsey驚訝的摀住嘴，想都不敢想後續的事情  
「是的...我們就是擔心他會做出這些事情，所以才趕快到病房內把孩子們先撤離。」  
「妳們有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」Lindsey認真的問道  
「謝謝妳。」Sara對Lindsey表示感激  
「目前我們的Team都已經準備就緒了，當然，能多一分力量幫忙是再好不過了，只是就現在狀況來看，還是交給我們處理會更好。」  
「但我們會很需要妳在我們離開後繼續照顧孩子們的。  
他們年紀這麼小就要承擔這些事情，想來一定很不好受、也很不容易。」Ava溫柔的說道  
Sara的心被這番話給填上滿滿的溫暖  
「怎麼這樣看我？」  
「沒什麼。」眼裡的愛意卻流露無遺  
「專心點。」  
Lindsey見兩人的反應  
覺得甚是有趣，不小心的笑出聲  
Ava輕咳了下，裝起鎮定，但臉上的紅暈還是慢慢浮現  
就在這時候  
對面的病房被打開  
Charles身上穿著白袍，走了進來  
白袍展開的樣子就好像天使展翅般  
「孩子們，天使叔叔來了。」  
臉上掛著的笑容，讓Charlie感到不寒而慄  
John小心翼翼的打開通訊設備  
「Sara，Charles來了。」  
所有人都開始繃緊神經、時刻警惕  
扮演孩子們的Charlie也都開始表示開心歡迎  
「哇～天使叔叔來了，好開心啊。」  
Charlie扮演的小小Sarah抱著泰迪熊走到Charles身邊  
「是阿，Sarah。」Charles親暱的摸著偽裝成Sarah的Charlie的臉龐  
Charlie盡全力忍住想要撥開他的手，並上前爆揍他一頓的衝動  
繼續裝著天真無邪的模樣  
另一位Charlie扮演早上那位很兇的小男孩  
也一併下床走到Charles身邊  
拉住他的手，詢問道  
「那天使叔叔，你要帶我們去找爸爸媽媽了嗎？」  
「是阿，天使叔叔帶來可以治好大家的糖果了。」邊說邊從口袋裡拿出一顆顆透出包裝紙、閃著詭譎綠光的糖果  
所有的小朋友們都擁簇在Charles身邊  
「哇～好開心啊。」  
Charlie有點要克制不住臉上僵硬的笑容  
但還是要裝得非常活潑開朗的樣子  
「天使叔叔，你帶我們這麼好，我們也想給你份禮物，當作答謝。」小男孩Charlie說道  
「喔？是什麼啊？」  
「在那，我們帶你去看。」邊說邊指著前方桌上的禮物籃「你一定會喜歡的。」  
一群孩子就拉著Charles往前走去  
而在桌子附近早已被下好結界  
只要等他靠近，就能將Charles鎖定在裏頭  
在要準備靠近時  
只聽見Charles冷冷的說句  
「你以為我看不出是你嗎？John？」  
「糟了！」  
Sara驚覺不妙  
「Ava、Astra我們走，Lindsey妳待在這。」  
說完就打開房門，跟著其他人一起往對面病房裡衝  
就在剛踏入房內、還沒來的及有其他反應之前  
就被Charles發出的能量震開  
Sara、Ava還有Astra各自都被彈撞到病床上  
正牌Charlie被震彈到牆壁上，撞暈了過去  
分身Charlie則是被震的消失  
John雖然有及時的用防禦咒抵擋  
但力量太過強大，他還是受了點內傷  
「你怎麼可能…」John話還沒說完  
就因為內傷而咳了幾聲，身子也隨之跪下  
「早在你們一進到這醫院時，我就知道了。  
你們都忘了嗎？這裡可是我最熟悉的地方，誰都不能阻止我，帶領我的家人，回到屬於我們的天地。」  
Charles張揚又狂妄的大笑  
「他們才不是你的家人！」  
Sara忍著疼痛，扶起Ava站起身  
Astra摸著撞疼的頭  
「該死的東西，看我不放把地獄火燒死你。」  
腦袋還在因為撞擊感到暈眩  
「他們怎麼不是？他們跟我一樣失去父母、失去家人，失去一個正常孩子該有的童年。」  
Charles愈說愈激動  
周遭的物件好像受到魔力影響，也開始隨之震動  
「他們需要家人，我就是他們唯一的家人，所以我要帶走他們，和我一起去那裡，一起展開新的生活。」  
「你做夢去吧！」  
John伸腳踹了踹Charles的小腿  
Charles也因此跌倒  
John原本要藉機施咒克制住他的行動  
卻被搶先一步  
先被Charles用魔法勒住脖子  
他忍著疼痛，慢慢站起身  
「Johnny～你的一舉一動，我早就都猜到了。」  
Sara眼見機會來了  
「Astra，妳去看一下Charlie的情形，Ava，我們上。」  
說完就跟Ava往Charles方向攻擊  
「等妳醒來…我一定要把妳的東西都吃完，可惡！怎麼會這麼重。」  
Astra艱難的把昏迷的Charlie往更安全的地方拖帶  
才不至於讓她再受到第二次傷害

Sara跟Ava默契的發出攻擊  
一上一下、一左一右  
雖然每下攻擊都讓Charles閃避開了  
但還是讓John脫逃了Charles的控制  
「你這..該死…的」John咳著嗽，差點就被掐死了  
「John，幫點忙！」  
Sara抓住Charles攻擊的手  
Ava則是被Charles用魔法控制住身體  
「你想都不要想。」  
Charles語音剛落，就把Sara往John方向丟去  
兩人被撞退了一段距離  
Ava在Charles手裡痛苦的掙扎  
Charlie緩緩地甦醒  
「發生什麼事了？」  
看著眼前的Astra，有點摸不著頭緒  
「他們有危險了。」  
「什麼？」Charlie驚的起身  
和Astra一起準備上前攻擊  
卻又被Charles的魔法給反攻  
「妳們放棄吧！妳們絕對打不贏我的！」  
「我..我們，Legends..是不會輸給你..這種人的。」  
Ava艱難的說完，便抓住Charles控制自己的手  
往反向攻擊  
Charles吃痛的鬆開了手  
Ava借力使力，先用肘部攻擊Charles的鼻樑  
Charles摀住鼻子，向後退了幾步  
Sara上前又補了一腳  
讓Charles踏進了結界內  
「John，就是現在。」  
John趕快施咒  
一道白光亮起  
結界終於生效  
所有人暫時都鬆了一口氣  
「你們以為就這個破結界，能管的住我？」Charles陰冷的說  
又開始釋放魔力，意圖破壞結界  
下秒看見結界開始出現裂縫  
「John！」Sara大喊著  
「該死的東西！」John罵咧一句「Astra！」  
John與Astra相互合作，施咒固定住結界  
但Charles的力量實在太大  
John與Astra根本頂不住  
「Sara，結界看來撐不了多久的，怎麼辦？」  
「可惡…」  
Sara跟Ava一時間都想不到該怎麼辦  
眼見結界就要被破壞  
「我不會讓你傷害我的孩子們的。」  
背後傳來Lindsey的聲音  
後面還跟著Nate與Gary  
兩人直覺不對勁，就趕緊從任務地點趕來病房這  
所有人轉過頭看著眼前白髮的女人  
Lindsey從地上撿拾Charles的綠光糖果  
朝著結界裡的Charles丟去  
因為丟擲的力量很大，讓包裝紙鬆開  
圓圓的綠光糖果就這樣碰上了Charles的身體  
「不可…」能  
話都還沒說完，Charles就被地獄火給燒個乾淨  
幾個人還沒反應來剛剛發生的事情  
「這太誇張了…」Nate張著嘴，不敢置信眼前的事情  
「哇！Lindsey，妳太強了！」Sara首先反應過來「等等…妳怎麼知道那是地獄糖果？」  
「我不知道阿…」Lindsey還不大理解剛剛自己做了什麼  
「我只是見地上那個綠色的糖果很奇怪，再加上妳們說了他要用糖果誘惑我的孩子們，所以想都沒想就往他那丟過去。  
但我沒想到那糖果會燒死人啊…」  
「喔天…」Ava身子突然感到有點軟  
「哇嗚，Babe，還好嗎？」  
Sara敏捷地摟住Ava的身子  
「沒事…就是有點…驚訝？」Ava佩服的看著Lindsey「Lindsey，妳真的太厲害了。」  
Lindsey不好意思的笑了笑  
「Sara？事情結束了嗎？」Ray打開通訊設備說「Mick跟Behrad有點要控制不住孩子們了啊！」  
只見Mick發著咕噥聲，不間斷地用著自己的火槍烤棉花糖  
Behrad用風圖騰讓孩子們感受一下飛翔的感覺  
「Ray，事情結束了，把孩子們都送回來吧！」  
「OK！」  
說完，Waverider的門立刻就被開啟了  
孩子們一個個的走進病房  
「Miss Carlisle，我們好想妳啊！」  
一見到Lindsey，所有孩子都開心地往她身上湊  
「我也想妳們阿，我的寶貝們。」  
Lindsey一個一個的擁抱並給予親吻  
「Miss Carlisle，我們剛剛在那船上玩了好多東西啊！」  
「一個叔叔讓我飛起來了。」  
「一個叔叔烤棉花糖給我吃，好好吃阿。」  
「一個姊姊長的好漂亮啊，而且船上還有一個會說話的電腦，好酷啊！」  
孩子們此起彼落的分享著剛剛的事情  
「真的啊，哇好棒呀！我真為你們開心。」  
Sara看著眼前的溫馨  
感覺自己不管付出了什麼，都是很值得的  
「Babe～怎麼了呢？」Ava走到她的身邊  
「沒什麼，就覺得不論再多辛苦，為了這些孩子，或是這些愛，都很值得。」  
「是啊，我也覺得。」Ava暖暖的回以一笑，接著露出有點為難的神情「只是Babe，我們還是得…」  
Ava遞給Sara記憶清除器  
雖然這對孩子們是個很美好的回憶  
但為了不讓歷史遭受破壞  
記憶清除勢在必行  
「喔對…」  
Sara拿過記憶清除器  
正在猶豫之時  
「妳們又要走了，對嗎？」  
Lindsey手牽著幾個小朋友，走到Sara跟Ava面前  
「對，Lindsey，畢竟我們不該出現在這裡的。」Sara說  
小Sarah走了過來  
「Sara姊姊，我們會很想妳們的。」  
說完，便走上前去把懷中的泰迪熊交給Sara  
「泰迪給妳，它是個很棒的陪伴者，陪我度過好多辛苦害怕的時候。  
我知道妳們是英雄，每天都要面對像天使叔叔一樣的可怕惡魔，所以我希望泰迪可以陪妳們，給妳們力量，讓妳們不會感到害怕。」說完，Sarah露出最甜美的笑容  
「這個也是。」  
「我的也給妳。」  
「記得要常常想起我們唷！希望妳們有空時，能回來多看看我們。」  
孩子們一個一個的交出自己最珍貴的寶物  
看了看眼前孩子們的天真、無邪  
這讓Sara感動的眼眶泛紅  
「Babe，這次我們就別清除了，好嗎？」Sara轉過頭看著Ava  
「孩子們已經遭受太多苦難，就當是給他們一個童年的美好回憶，保留下來，可以嗎？」  
「我就知道妳會這麼說。」Ava嘆嘆氣，並手指出1「就這一次。」  
「YES！Babe，妳最棒了。」  
激動的上前親吻Ava的臉頰  
「Sara、Ava，我們差不多得離開了！Mick餓到快把食物製造機給炸了。」Nate在Waverider上對著兩人說著  
Ava比出OK手勢，表示知道了  
接著看看Sara跟Lindsey  
Ava先是走到Lindsey面前，伸出手  
「很感謝妳的幫忙，Lindsey，也很高興認識妳。」  
「這是我的榮幸，Ava。」  
Lindsey回握住Ava的手，臉上掛著友好的微笑  
接著Ava就轉過身，對著Sara說  
「Babe，我先回Waverider上了，妳跟Lindsey這次就好好說聲再見吧。」  
手扶上Sara的肩膀  
「Babe…」  
「別擔心，我不會吃醋的。」停頓一下後，淘氣的說道「至少這次不會。」  
Sara跟Lindsey都被逗笑  
兩人看著Ava慢慢離開、登船

在船上的餐廳  
Ava跟著大夥一起準備晚餐  
除了Mick，他已經餓到快要抓狂  
再晚個幾秒鐘，Mick是真的快要拆了食物製造機了  
天知道照顧這些小屁孩到底要多累  
「我覺得妳還挺厲害，心胸挺寬大的。」  
「妳說什麼？」  
Ava皺眉的看著Astra，試圖要理解她的言外之音  
Astra不知什麼時候走到Ava身邊  
手上又握著酒杯  
「那是…？」  
「是的！」Astra喝了一口，壞壞的笑著  
看來她又不知道從哪裡拿到Sara的珍藏了  
「別再偷她的酒喝了！雖然她是不會真的生氣，但很多酒都是她悉心保存的。」  
Ava插著腰，一臉嚴格媽媽的模樣  
「誰讓她藏的地方這麼明顯。」Astra無所謂的聳肩，接著繼續說  
「喔不對，岔題了。  
我剛剛的意思是說，難道妳就不擔心她出去勾搭上別人嗎？什麼舊情復燃之類的？」  
Astra很小的時候就被送進地獄  
對『愛情』的理解  
除了她的父母親以外，大概就剩電視裡的肥皂劇  
但真正的愛情太過於複雜  
每份愛情都有著自己的方式  
所以Astra對Sara跟Ava的相處模式，感到十分好奇  
她不大能理解為什麼Ava就這麼放心的讓Sara離開  
「要說擔心嗎？」Ava邊說邊走到食物製造機，繼續把晚餐端上桌  
「剛開始的時候，算是吧？  
畢竟我們才剛確認完關係，就遇到Mallus控制她，差點滅了Legends，她因為擔心我受到傷害，也認為自己不該被愛，所以直接跟我提了分手。」  
停頓一下後，接著說  
「而且我對這個人的認識是在檔案上，在那上頭除了她在刺客聯盟發生的事情，跟一些歷經的任務外，剩下的就都是什麼『睡了整村的女人』、『任務期間與任務對象發生關係』等等的＂優良事蹟＂，本來就不穩定的關係，也因為這些事情變得更加不穩定。」  
Astra正想問為什麼的時候，就見Ava露出甜蜜的微笑  
「但我們後來一起攜手經歷的很多事情，包含我發現我是Clone、還有被惡魔帶到個人煉獄等等，這些事情都讓我們更加認知到，我們到底有多愛彼此。」  
「所以～妳說擔心嗎？」Ava看著Astra「以前或許會，但現在，我很明確的知道，Sara Lance愛我－Ava Sharpe，無庸置疑的愛我，而我也不容質疑的深愛著她。」  
「何況，她到哪裡我都知道。」Ava小聲的說「我讓Gideon在她的內褲上都加了警報器，只要一顯示脫離，我下一秒就會去把她抓回來。」  
Ava可愛的聳肩、微笑  
「妳行。」  
Astra再次對眼前的女人表示佩服  
還有一絲絲畏懼  
「好啦，晚餐都上齊了。」Gary放下最後一盤菜餚  
所有人都拉好椅子，坐在位置上  
「OK～接下來…」Nate剛開始說  
「不等我一起吃飯嗎？」Sara的聲音傳來  
習慣性的走到Ava身邊  
「Hey，Babe～就等妳了。」  
Ava貼心的為Sara拉開椅子  
「謝謝妳，Babe。」  
「不客氣，Babe。」  
Sara先盛上一杯酒，並輕敲杯身，發出悅耳的玻璃聲  
「Legends，在開動前，我想先說今天又完成了一件任務，我們成功救了2002年，跟這些孩子，謝謝妳們。」停頓下後  
「每當進行任務的時候，我都深感著，有妳們這群家人真好。  
因為有妳們在，我才可以無所畏懼，謝謝妳們，真的。  
Cheers。」說完便一飲而盡  
所有人也都舉起酒杯  
「Cheers。」互相碰杯後，一飲而盡

「快開動吧！我快餓死了！該死的小鬼頭們，一直叫我烤什麼該死的棉花糖。」Mick生氣的說  
在場的所有人都忍不住的笑了  
「Alright、Alright！大家開動吧。」  
「唉！Mick，留點肉給我們啦！」Nate說  
「你太慢了。」Mick大口咬肉，含糊著說  
「Hey，Astra，那是我的酒耶！」Charlie生氣地指著正大光明喝她酒的Astra  
「頭腫成一包的人，沒資格喝酒。」說完，還壞心的戳著Charlie的腫包  
疼的她眼淚直飆  
「John！不是都跟你說你不能抽菸嗎？」（以下又省略萬字）  
Gary又開啟碎念John模式  
「來Ray，啊～」Nora舀起一口湯，準備遞給Ray喝  
「啊～」準備張口喝下時，Ray突然想到「等等…這有包含…」  
「Ray～快喝！」  
「Yes，Ma’am。」  
Nate依然眼放愛心的看著Zari自拍  
「Hey，Dude，別再看我姊了！再看下去，你的肉我就都吃了！」  
「Hey，Man！不要再搶我的肉了拉！」  
Sara看著眼前雖然吵鬧但是很溫馨的晚餐，想著

＂往後的日子，都要與妳們一起度過，真好。＂

轉過頭，在Ava準備開動前，情不自禁的對著她說  
「Babe，我愛妳。」  
「我更愛妳。」說完，就把手上的酒杯輕碰下Sara的「Cheers。」  
「Cheers。」  
兩人甜蜜的相視著  
這個夜晚，很暖、很暖


	3. 【有一個行蹤不定的女友，是個怎麼樣的體驗？】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在我的生命裡，妳是唯一真切存在的完美，也是唯一我想用盡生命去守護的完美。

＂Sara最近太奇怪了。＂Ava邊想邊在Waverider上來回尋找  
但整個船上都翻遍了  
就是找不到自家Co－Captain的身影

「Gideon。」  
「是的，Miss Sharpe。」  
Ava走進Sara的辦公室裡  
坐在她平常最喜歡的小角落椅子上  
那種回到她懷抱的感覺  
很有效的減緩了Ava內心的焦慮  
「Sara在哪呢？」  
「這點我也不清楚，Captain開走救生艦後，就把定位系統給關閉了。」  
Ava扶著額頭  
手指不停的按壓皺緊的眉間  
似乎想撫平內心那已經很久沒出現過的不安全感  
這一陣子Sara的行蹤愈來愈詭異  
不是躲起來和別人用通訊設備聊事情  
被她逮著的話  
也只會用她糟糕透的說謊技巧帶過  
或者是睡到大半夜時不見人影  
然後清晨時又偷偷躡手躡腳的回到床上  
這一切的一切  
Ava其實都知道  
但她還是為Sara的行蹤想了上百種合理的理由  
因為她相信Sara絕對不會背叛她  
可能又是Oliver需要她的支援  
或是Star City那有什麼事情需要她  
又或是她家裡發生了什麼事情也不一定  
總之，她一定有什麼難言之隱  
不能告訴任何人

＂包含我…＂

想到這裡Ava的心就開始變得沉重  
她知道她不會背叛她  
但大腦就是克制不住的浮現出Sara可能在與別人承歡的模樣  
一想到那只屬於自己的妖嬈在別人面前綻放  
Ava就覺得自己快瘋了  
快要被自己的忌妒逼瘋、快要被自己的感情逼瘋

「人性，真是太爛了。」  
Ava彎下身，雙手撐著自己不斷疼痛的頭  
這種時候，她就很討厭自己超乎程序的人性  
「妳要說的是愛情吧？」  
「對…那也是，爛透了。」  
Ava回應完後才發現是一道熟悉的低沉聲音  
「喔！Mick！我沒注意到你進來。」  
Mick拎著酒瓶走進辦公室  
坐在Ava的對面椅子上後，開口  
「找不到Sara嗎？」  
Ava微微嘆口氣  
抿著嘴、點點頭  
「別擔心。」喝了口酒後才接著說「Captain做事總是有自己的規劃。」  
「我明白…只是我…」Ava欲言又止  
「擔心、害怕，還是生氣、煩躁？」  
「都有吧。」Ava又開始嘆氣  
「我擔心她在外發生危險，害怕她需要我而我卻不在，還有腦海裡的情景讓我煩躁到根本沒辦法思考別的事情，最重要的是，我生氣…我太生氣自己怎麼可以這麼不理智，這麼不相信她。  
我真的很相信她…Mick，真的，只是…。」  
Ava露出不知所措的眼神看著對面那個只專心喝酒、根本沒看她的人  
「我知道。」Mick打了個酒嗝「這就是愛情，患得患失的愛情。」  
身為愛情小說家－Rebecca Sliver的Mick最能理解這種情感  
「這種感覺真是爛透了。」  
Ava站起身，從Mick手上搶過他的酒  
憤恨的喝了幾大口  
想要冷卻內心各種情緒產生的煩躁感  
「我在裡面吐口水了。」  
「我知道！你上次說過了。」  
Ava喝完就把酒遞回去給Mick  
上次一起出任務時  
她不小心的喝開了  
雖然中間發生的事情有些模糊  
她依稀記得她開了一場超棒的演唱會  
但她還是對回到船上時喝了Mick酒這件事情是有印象的  
「我不知道自己該怎麼做了，Mick。  
我根本沒辦法理智的思考事情。」Ava捏緊自己的鼻樑與眉間  
好像這樣就能把快衝出來的眼淚給逼回去似的  
「愛情，本來就不理智。」  
Mick站起身，特地走到Ava面前  
拿了瓶新的啤酒給她  
「你從哪拿這個的？」  
「Sara的秘密酒櫃。」手稍微指著那被開啟的小門  
「不要再偷拿她的酒了。」  
Ava走過去把門關上  
裡面的酒真的要所剩不多了  
「況且Sara真的愛妳，發自內心的愛妳。  
我從沒看過任何一個人能讓她這麼開心，也從沒看過有人可以把她從惡魔手上救回來2次，沒有。」停頓下後，繼續說  
「她不是個會把愛掛在嘴邊上的人，至少她不會隨便對別人說，所以，妳什麼都別擔心。」  
「謝謝你。」  
Ava的心的確被Mick寬慰到了  
「我去找Ali跟Lita了，今天晚餐不用算我的。」  
「好～」  
Ava看著Mick瀟灑地離開  
見他跟Ali、Lita感情愈來愈和睦  
還是很讓她感到開心的  
「OK！Ava Sharpe，給自己多點信心，也給Sara多點信任！  
不然妳真的要朝恐怖情人發展了，加油！」  
Ava把Mick給她的啤酒打開，放肆啜飲幾口  
「各位Legends請注意，Time Line上又出現了返生者的反應。」Gideon說道  
「正好可以打發點時間。」  
Ava與Legends聽完Gideon說明完  
接著就分派好任務，一同前往去執行

這次任務非常不合常理的好解決  
大概就是初等刷怪等級的Piece of Cake任務  
雖然任務過程中，Gary有不小心被拖走當一下下小人質  
但整體狀況還算處理的不錯  
以Legends的情況而言  
算是可圈可點了  
但直到任務結束、大家回到船上、吃完晚餐、各自回到房間準備休息時  
Sara還是沒有回到船上  
Ava這下真的開始不得不擔心了  
開啟通訊設備  
卻也得不到任何回應  
正焦急的在房間內走來走去  
思索著各種能聯繫到Sara的方法  
房間門打開  
「Babe？妳怎麼還沒睡？」  
Ava轉過身看見Sara完好無缺的走進房間  
「喔！謝天謝地。」急忙衝上前去抱住眼前的女人  
深怕下一秒她又從懷裡消失  
Sara被抱的有點喘不過氣  
但難得Ava會抱她抱的這麼緊  
想想她還是覺得挺愉快的  
「怎麼了？」感覺到懷中的人反應不對勁，Sara關心的問  
回抱住的手在Ava背後上下撫動  
Sara耐心的安撫懷中的人兒  
「這一陣子妳都去哪了？」  
Ava鬆開懷抱，生氣地盯著Sara  
「我…」  
見她要開始實施拙劣的說謊技巧時  
「不許再騙我了！我知道妳這一陣子都大半夜的偷跑出去、還時不時的開逃生艦消失。」  
「妳都知道啊…我還以為妳睡著了…」  
「如果妳旁邊的人老是睡到一半就搞失蹤，妳也會跟我一樣夜不能寐的。」  
Ava危險的瞇起眼  
盯著Sara有點脊椎發涼  
正當她想跟Ava解釋些什麼時  
就見Ava眼神裡的難受  
「如果妳是因為無聊，想出去找其他人…只要告訴我一聲就好。  
不要這樣突然消失，不要讓我找不到妳。」  
Ava說著，斗大的淚珠便盈滿眼眶  
「Babe！喔！Sweetheart！別哭啊！Ava！」  
嚇的Sara有點不知所措  
再次把Ava摟緊在懷中、比剛剛更加用力的安撫著懷中人的情緒  
待懷中人緩和點時  
Sara才慢慢的鬆開懷抱  
認真的看著Ava泛紅，卻依然倔強、不流出眼淚的眼眶  
「Ava，認真地聽我說，我愛妳，真真切切的只愛妳。  
遇見妳以後，我打從心底就不想要其他人，男人女人都一樣，我只想要妳一個人。」  
「那妳到底去哪了…」  
強忍住的難過讓Ava的聲音顯得更加讓人心疼  
「走，我帶妳去看看，妳就知道了。」  
Sara牽著Ava的手，來到逃生艦  
設定好坐標、關閉定位後，就啟動逃生艦穿越時空

抵達地點後  
Sara停好逃生艦  
Ava看著窗外的風景  
「這裡是，老西部（又名消失點）？」  
「是的！」  
「妳為什麼帶我來這裡，Babe？」  
「等等妳就知道了。」  
Sara從駕駛座拉起Ava站起身  
「閉上眼睛。」  
Ava藍綠色的小狗眼充滿的疑惑  
「快嘛！閉上眼睛。」  
「好吧…」  
Ava緩緩的閉著眼  
「不可以偷看喔！」  
「好啦～」  
Sara慢慢地拉著Ava前進  
並不定時檢查她有沒有偷睜開眼睛  
Ava不曉得自己到底跟Sara走了多遠、多久  
只覺得的到附近十分的寧靜  
偶爾有點蟲鳴與風輕輕刷過葉子的聲音  
【祥和】是Ava腦袋裡浮現的第一個感覺  
「到了，打開眼睛。」  
眼前的景象，美的Ava難以置信  
美麗的湖畔倒映著閃爍的星空  
湖邊有個小木屋  
周遭圍繞著樹林  
微風輕輕吹拂著  
刷刷刷的聲響，與輕聲低鳴的蟲音  
好像是大自然演奏著一場屬於Sara與Ava的晚安曲  
「走吧，帶妳進屋看看。」  
一走進屋裡  
Ava就覺得可愛的緊  
小木屋裡被布置得很溫馨、溫暖  
除了有一張大大的雙人床外  
還有個小沙發、小電視  
沙發旁一側放著小書櫃，另一側放個小冰箱  
Ava已經預見兩人依偎坐在沙發上  
Sara喝著啤酒、看電視  
親暱的摟緊著Ava  
而她則靜靜待在Sara懷裡，看著喜歡的書

歲月靜好、有妳真好

「喜歡嗎？」  
「這裡太棒了！我好喜歡，妳怎麼找到這的？」  
「我一直都想找個可以讓我們兩人好好獨處的地方，想了很久，我突然想到很久之前和Amaya來過的老西部這裡。  
所以我就跟Jonah聯絡，我們兩個人花了好久，才又找到這個完美的地點。」  
Sara露出最燦爛的笑容，接著說  
「然後又花了一段時間，把這個小木屋給蓋好！當然多數蓋的是Jonah就是了…但我還是有來幫忙的。  
也是因為這樣，我才老是突然消失，或是大半夜的出門，抱歉，Babe。」  
Sara輕摟住Ava  
「別生氣了好嗎？」  
Ava心醉、感動又愧疚  
「不不～Babe，是我該向妳道歉，我不該懷疑妳的。」  
「別這麼說，換作是我，女朋友老是這麼不見蹤影的，我也會發瘋的。」  
Ava拉近與Sara的距離  
「Babe，妳真好，我愛妳。」  
Sara回摟住了她的腰，踮起腳尖、下巴靠著她的肩膀  
輕聲在她耳邊說  
「我更愛妳。」  
兩人擁抱著彼此，享受著得來不易的親暱  
「好啦，Babe」Sara微微拉開溫暖的懷抱「妳先去洗澡，我去準備晚餐。」  
Ava眼神嫵媚的看著Sara  
「或是…我們直接切入重點？在這裡就不用擔心有人會來打擾囉，Babe。」  
「Ava Sharpe～」Sara眼睛放亮的看著Ava「妳這是在邀請我嗎？」  
「那妳接受邀請嗎？Sara Lance。」  
「十分樂意。」  
Sara拉著Ava的手，慢慢退後  
兩人眼神灼熱的盯著彼此  
Sara碰到床邊時，手勾上Ava的脖頸  
拉著她一起躺進床上  
Ava壓在Sara身上  
看著身下性感至極的女人  
「妳真是引人犯罪。」  
「所以，妳要懲罰我嗎？Director Sharpe。」  
Sara Lance永遠都知道如何把自己的吸引力提升到最致命的程度  
那句「Director Sharpe」讓Ava想起前年她的生日禮物  
她穿著那套性感到快讓Ava失去理智的情趣內衣  
要不是Hank不解風情的走進辦公室  
Ava是絕對會把Sara就地、在辦公室裡，吃乾抹淨的  
而且是狠狠的那種

現在沒有時間局、沒有Legends  
只有她們兩個  
Ava終於可以把內心存放的渴望釋放出來  
她粗魯的脫去自己與Sara的衣服  
熱情的擁吻著眼前的要命的妖精  
Sara對這樣釋放自我的Ava簡直愛的不能再愛了  
動情的與她的舌頭交纏在一起  
誰也不願離開誰  
Sara緊實的大腿不停的磨蹭著Ava的腰際  
小腹也不停的頂著Ava  
顯而易見的求歡信號  
「Aves～Babe～」Sara的忍耐快到極限「我想要，好想要。」  
Sara一直以來都是很展現自我熱情的人  
尤其是面對Ava的時候  
那份熱情只會加深、加重，還有加熱  
Ava聽見Sara赤裸的要求  
右手便直接順著雙峰遊走到她的下腹  
靈活的褪去Sara這時顯得有點礙事的牛仔褲後  
由內褲上緣直接鑽入那氾濫的入口  
Ava的手掌包覆住Sara迷人的私處  
用掌根的部位按壓著逐漸充血的肉豆處  
中指與無名指只在入口處滑動、誘惑  
卻不往Sara迫切渴望她的地方前進  
Sara不自覺地扭動著下半身  
「Ava～」忘情的呻吟著她的名字  
Ava的所有神經都被這聲音酥麻到不行  
她舔舐她的脖頸、吸吮輕咬著她的可愛小耳朵  
接著慢慢地向下親吻  
就像Sara平常對她那樣  
每吻過一處，她就會留下一個痕跡  
「Awhoo，Babe～」  
Sara感覺到Ava啃咬著她的鎖骨  
只是比她咬的再用力點  
低下頭看著在身上做壞的女人  
只見那女人眼神表示

＂讓妳平常欺負我，哼。＂

Sara寵愛的看著鬧脾氣的Ava  
Ava也知道剛剛她咬的力量或許大了點  
疼惜的親吻著那個明顯是被咬紅的地方  
像極了和主人玩開，結果用力過度咬傷主人  
現在正在道歉的大金毛  
整個萌慘Sara的狗奴心  
接著她就看到Ava朝著她的左胸口親吻  
虔誠的在上頭落下了屬於Ava的印記  
留完後，她抬起頭，正好與Sara寵愛的眼神對上  
她將身子往上抬了點  
為Sara送上最可口美味的餐點  
Sara舌頭壞心的逗弄著那挺立的小點  
果然惹的Ava顫慄不已  
雙手差點支撐不了自己的身體  
她低下頭  
對上那魅惑如絲的眼神

＂該死。＂Ava明顯感覺到下腹那的濕意愈來愈強烈

Sara從她的眼神裡就能知道她現在有多麼的激動  
但現在是Ava的主場時間  
她再怎麼想把Ava壓在身下，也不行  
至少現在不行  
Sara品嘗夠了送上門的甜點後  
雙手摟上Ava迷人的腰際  
微微抬起身  
在那強而有力的心跳處留下自己的屬名  
Ava滿意的給予Sara一個深吻作為獎勵  
「唔！」  
喔～還有一個深入  
Sara身心靈在此時此刻獲得極大的滿足  
Ava終於願意進來她極度渴望她進入的地方了  
「喔～Babe！就是這樣..喔，Ava，Babe。」  
Sara忘情地喊著Ava的名字  
下身隨著Ava的節奏擺動  
Ava轉戰陣地，來到Sara的脖頸  
那個她最情有獨鍾的位置  
在那裡她能被Sara身上特有的香味給包覆著  
Ava覺得她一定是中了什麼毒癮  
Sara就像是美豔的罌粟  
讓Ava永生永世只為她一人著迷、著魔與瘋狂  
Ava的右手在Sara的蜜處用力的進入、抽出  
準確無誤的往Sara最敏感的點按壓、勾動著更多她的渴望  
一下下都讓Sara尖叫不已  
「Babe～我也要…」  
Ava動情的在Sara耳邊訴說著自己的慾望  
並微微將自己的雙腿打開、歡迎著Sara  
Sara稍微回過神  
先是回以Ava一個迷人笑容  
接著將自己的右大腿鑽進那為她敞開的大門  
右手繞過了Ava的腰際，狠狠地朝著那人圓潤的屁股抓揉著  
Ava夾緊著Sara的大腿  
氾濫的私處在Sara緊實的大腿上來回跟著節奏磨蹭著  
舒緩了許多Ava被挑動的高漲情慾  
「Babe…A..Aves，快…再快，快到了…我…啊～Babe…」  
Ava感覺到蜜道裡的肉壁在不斷縮緊、縮緊著  
她知道Sara就差這麼一點點了  
Ava的右腿往Sara的私處靠近  
緊靠住自己的右手  
運用腿部的力量加快節奏  
手指在蜜道裡頭勾動、按壓著Sara的G點  
為她送上最後的衝刺  
「Av...a，啊～啊..Av.a，好棒…Ava…啊…啊！」  
一聲激靈與顫動  
Sara弓起身子，抱住Ava  
內壁的緊縮讓Ava知道Sara到了  
Ava悉心的親吻安撫著處在高潮的Sara  
待她緩和下來，身子慢慢的放鬆後  
Ava親暱的親吻著Sara的臉頰  
「Hey～」  
「Babe，妳真的太棒了。」Sara喘著氣說  
「恩～我知道。」  
Ava皺皺鼻子、露出可愛的笑容  
「我真的是愛死妳了。」  
Sara捧住Ava的臉，大大的親吻她  
「我更愛妳。」  
兩人的額頭相靠著，眼神甜膩的注視著對方  
但這時候Sara的肚子不合時宜的發出咕嚕聲  
打破了這層甜蜜的寧靜  
Ava忍不住的大笑  
「恩～看來我們錯過晚餐了。」Sara摸摸空癟的肚子  
「那倒不見得。」  
Ava將右手從蜜穴裡抽了出來  
只見上頭還帶著黏稠的愛液  
眼神火熱的盯著Sara  
伸出舌頭，把正往掌跟流動的愛液舔舐乾淨  
接著把手指送進自己的嘴巴裡  
用力的吸吮著來自Sara的味道，並說  
「我的晚餐，挺美味的。」  
「Ava Sharpe！」  
Sara對Ava這個舉動真是感到又驚又喜  
「那我也要吃我的晚餐！」  
一個用力、翻身就把Ava壓在身下  
Sara翻身後直接跪坐在床上，將Ava的雙腿打開  
死死的盯著那流淌著可口愛液的入口  
「我要開動了。」  
說完就俯下身、用著自己靈活的舌頭深入著那愛液入口  
「啊！Sa…唔..啊…啊…Sara…」  
Ava好不容易緩和的情慾再次被點燃  
一手摸上在自己腿間做壞的人的頭  
想讓她再快點、再深入點  
卻又擔心弄疼Sara  
另一手只能不安的與Sara緊握  
Sara怎麼會不懂Ava的信號  
加快著自己在穴內攪動的舌頭  
牙齒輕輕地磨刮著那充血的肉豆  
每動一下，流露出來的愛液就愈多  
舌頭勾動到Ava最敏感的點，不過幾下  
「那..不行..唔…Bab..e，啊！啊！要…要到..啊！」  
Ava就已渾身顫慄  
愛液如洪水般潰堤  
Sara一口一口啜飲著世上最美、最可口的美酒  
待她啜飲完畢後  
Sara直起身  
眼神灼熱的看著Ava  
「謝謝招待。」說完，還壞心的舔弄一下自己的嘴巴  
「Sara！」  
Ava害羞地用手臂擋住自己的視線  
快被這色情的景象給擊潰神經了  
太誘人、太煽情了  
Sara嘴角上帶著勝利的微笑  
要不是她心疼Ava今天才剛結束任務沒多久，又經歷剛剛激烈的歡愛  
真的快累壞她心愛的Ava的話  
她是很想再狠狠地蹂躪身下的人的  
Sara轉了身、躺在Ava身旁  
還細心的把被子給拉上  
就怕Ava著涼  
Ava也轉過身看著Sara  
Sara伸出手，輕撫著Ava的秀髮  
兩人相視無語  
嘴角上都帶著最幸福的微笑  
「我愛妳。」  
這句話Sara不曉得說過多少次  
但每一次都能明顯感覺到自己內心對眼前人的愛意再加深、再加重著  
「我更愛妳。」  
Ava乖巧的蹭著Sara摸著她臉頰的手  
Sara的心滿滿的  
無時無刻都被Ava的愛填滿著  
「對了，妳還沒說妳怎麼會突然想到要找這一個這樣的地方。」  
「因為要慶祝紀念日快樂呀！」  
「紀念日？」  
「上次離開前，Lindsey對我說她看的出來我遇見妳之後，變的有多麼的開心、快樂，她知道我找到了我的家，她很為我開心，但她也看的出來，妳的內心還是有點不安…」  
「我…」Ava微微低下頭，不敢與Sara對視  
「對不起…我知道我該相信妳，而我也確實相信妳，只是偶爾…還是會很自卑，因為妳是這麼的完美，而我只是一個擁有完美基因、被設計出來的Clone而已，根本不值得擁有妳這麼美好的人。」  
「Hey～」Sara輕抬起她的頭，讓兩人視線相對  
「Ava，妳很完美，妳是我生命裡唯一一件真切存在的完美，而且是我唯一想要用盡生命去守護的完美，妳是我的所有、我的家，我的摯愛。」  
「Sara…」Ava撇起嘴，臉上掛著感動的微笑  
「經過Lindsey這麼一提，我才赫然發現我真是個不合格的女朋友，竟然連妳的不安都沒有發現，太不稱職了。  
因此我決定，我要讓妳明白，妳在我心中的位置到底有多麼的重要，讓妳知道妳出現在我生命裡的每一時、每一刻對我來說都是多麼值得紀念的時刻。  
所以，我想給我們一個家，真實的家。」  
Sara邊說著邊雙手握住Ava的雙手  
「Ava Sharpe，我Sara Lance在此鄭重的詢問妳，是否願意成為我的Kept Woman，讓我能用我的一生疼愛、守護妳嗎？」  
臉上的表情顯得有點緊張  
「YES！YES！」Ava眼淚奪眶而出「當然願意。」  
並送上自己的唇  
Sara這才放下緊張，嘴角上揚成最幸福的角度  
一吻結束，兩人再次對視  
「我愛妳。」  
「我更愛妳。」  
彼此挪近距離，緊靠著對方  
相偎著閉上眼睛  
享受著這一刻的美好

這一夜，是個幸福甜蜜的夜晚

隔日早晨  
Sara在小廚房裡弄著早餐  
突然被一雙手摟住腰際  
「Hi，Babe。  
怎麼不多睡會呢？」  
Sara微微側過頭，親了親還沒完全清醒的Ava  
「我聽見妳起床了，Babe。」Ava習慣性的親吻著Sara的脖頸「反正也睡不著，就也醒了。」  
「好吧，那妳去洗漱一下，等等就能吃早餐了。」  
Sara將煮得恰到好處的荷包蛋放到了已經煎好培根的盤子上  
「恩～妳真好。」  
「恩～我知道。」說完，Sara發出驕傲的輕笑聲  
待Ava洗漱好後  
兩人坐到了餐桌上，聊著天、享用著早餐  
吃飽後  
Ava將碗盤收拾好，在水槽那開始洗刷碗盤  
Sara則是在一旁整裡  
Ava看著Sara，下定決心後，開口說  
「Babe，我有件事要告訴妳。」  
「嗯？怎麼了？」  
Sara雖然沒有回過頭看Ava，仍認真的擦拭桌子  
但她還是專心的聽著Ava說話  
「我…我讓Gideon在妳的內褲上都裝了警報器。」  
雖然已經做好Sara生氣的準備  
但她不自覺的瑟縮身子、閉上眼睛  
一副犯錯孩子的模樣  
「喔？我知道。」  
「妳知道？」  
Sara終於把桌子擦好，轉過身看著Ava，說  
「我之前就讓Gideon在John的內褲上裝追蹤器過，誰讓他都不帶手機還是通訊設備。  
所以我看到我的內褲上有那痕跡的時候，就知道了。」  
「但妳還是穿了。」  
「因為我愛妳啊～傻瓜。」Sara走近Ava，笑得燦爛「如果這能讓妳感到安心，我覺得沒關係的。」  
Ava心動的伸出手拉近Sara，送上自己的吻  
結束後，動情的說到  
「我愛妳。」  
內心被眼前的人感動的一蹋糊塗的  
Sara輕笑著  
「我更愛妳。」  
溫馨的時刻沒能撐多久  
Gidoen的聲音就傳進兩人的通訊設備裡  
「Captain，Time Line上又掃描到返生者的蹤跡了，Legends已經在艦橋上集合完畢了。」  
「OK，我知道了，我們馬上回去。」Sara回應道  
「我就知道Gideon知道妳去哪了。」Ava噘起嘴說  
「嘿嘿」Sara吐舌「我讓Gideon替我保密的。」  
說完，討好的親了親Ava的唇  
「別生氣了，Babe。」  
Ava輕輕嘆氣，對眼前的人總是生氣不起來  
沒辦法，誰讓Ava愛上她了呢？  
「現在，和我一起去拯救世界吧？我的Co－Captains For Life。」  
Sara伸出手  
「Always。」  
Ava遞上自己的手，緊緊牽著Sara  
一同前往逃生艦上，準備返回Waverider

『身為Legends的冒險又開始了  
但，身邊有妳  
無論遇到多大的挑戰  
我相信我都能一一克服  
只因為有妳，我的愛。』－By Sara ＆ Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜歡這篇【有一個＿＿的女友，是個怎樣的體驗】  
> 其實這是我第一次寫故事寫得這麼超乎自己的預料 XD  
> 原本我自己以為這是篇輕愛小說  
> 後面的車開的連我自己都覺得莫名其妙 XD 邊寫邊覺得喔天！  
> 不過我還是很開心有把這篇小說寫出來，成就感滿滿。  
> 喜歡的話，請不要吝嗇給予愛心唷～大家的支持是我最大的動力。  
> 希望在2020年最後一天，在如此寒冷的季節，能給大家一點溫暖，或是熱情 XD  
> 祝大家新年快樂，平安健康。  
> 艦長趕快回到局長身邊吧！


End file.
